I Love College
by fortheloveofpiper
Summary: AU Certain Chapters Rated M: First Day Of College...4 years of drama, love, mistakes, adventures, parties. That's what college is all about right? Well in reality it might not so be...but Piper was not so looking forward to being in college but she kinda of was...that was until she met this girl on the first day...Her name? Alex Vause {I suck at summaries bare with me}
1. I Love College

I Love College

 **Chapter 1**

It was Monday, 6:00 a.m. in NYC ,Piper Chapman was woken up by the sound of her alarm on her night stand.

"Ugghhhh" she grunted while quickly stretching in her bed before she went to reach for her phone and turn off the annoying alarm sound.

 _First day of hell, hip hip hooray_ she thought to herself sarcastically. She pulled her white comforter off her body before positioning herself on the side of her bed. Piper already knew the first day of college was going to be quite a hustle. Meeting the teachers, seeing some old high school friends, especially her best friend Polly who she hasn't talked to what seems to be months but only really a week since she had been so busy dealing with her own problems with her boyfriend Pete. She quickly got off her bed noticing that she had about 2 hours to get ready before heading to college, she walked over to her dresser that was in the corner of her room to grab a brand new pair of underwear and some socks before heading into the shower. Piper wasn't really the morning type but since college is starting she seems like she now has to be forced to become one. Within the 2 hours Piper had to get ready she was already 10 minutes late…

"Fuck! First day of school and already late" she said as she quickly ran to her car with her keys in her hand making the clinking noise. On the way there Piper felt as if she was a professional race car driver with all the passing cars really fast and hitting nothing but green lights on her way to campus. She didn't live far from the university, in fact her apartment was just a little less than a mile away from campus so she had no clue why she ended up being now 16 minutes late. Piper struggled to find her class for a while then managed to find where it was…

"English, 3rd floor…room 318" she said to herself while quickly taking a look at her phone to make sure she still looked the way she did when she left her apartment. She then quietly opened the door…well didn't that plan fail. The door was squeakiest door Piper has ever heard. The loud noise caused the basically large filled class to all turn heads and look at the blonde including the professor.

 _Shit shit shit,_ she said to herself while her face slightly turned red in embarrassment.

"Well looks who's late on the first day of I assume college" the professor yelled loud enough so Piper could hear.

"And who might you be?" he questioned.

"I-I'm Piper Chapman Sir" she said nervously.

"Well Piper Chapman, it looks like we are practically full go ahead and pull up a chair to the table near my desk" Piper nodded as she then started to make her way down the classroom steps, that was until a hand shot up.

 **"Professor, I have an empty seat next to me."** said someone that seem to have a very raspy _sexy_ voice piper thought to herself.

"Ahh, well thank you kind lady. What is your name?"

 **"Alex Vause"** said the sexy voice yet once again

"Well thank you, Alex Vause…Piper change in plans, sit next to the empty seat next to Alex and we could continue our procedures of the classroom." Piper didn't say a word and did as she was told, she thought if she had opened her mouth anymore she would embarrass herself even more.

"Excuse me, excuse me, excuse me" Piper said repeativly as she was making her way to the desk/table that was in the 4th row and slightly in the middle of the classroom where Alex was at. Piper kept her head down trying to make any eye contact with anyone..right until she saw her seat right next to Alex Vause. Piper looked at her seat then slowly at Alex, she heart beating fast as if she saw her first ever butterfly.. _Wow_ is all Piper could think of. She slowly set her stuff down beside her chair and looked over to the girl sitting to the right of her.

"Your Alex right?" she whispered as the professor continued where he left off talking into the mic that was on his stand.

 **"Well you saw me raise my hand didn't you"** Alex smirked and she raised her eyebrow. Piper nodded as a signal that she understood.. _Really are you Alex, such a dumb question Piper pull it together._ Piper swallowed hard trying not to make any eye contact with the pale, dark haired women. It was as if her eyes had her under some type of spell. Piper then smirked to herself tapping her pencil on the table and looked down towards the projector.

 _This should be fun_


	2. Who Is This Girl?

**A/N Hey , hope you guys like the story so far. This is going to be such a bumpy fun ass road, trust me. Ignore some of the incorrect spelling and my non-correct ways of using grammar because not sure if you can tell but it's not really my "best." Anyywaayys, here is chapter 2.**

* * *

Chapter 2

 ** _Alex's Point Of View_**

 **Alex was excited about college but also not… _so_ excited. She was ready to "start her life" as her mom would say, that she was excited about. She wasn't looking forward really to how it was last year, unappealing/unwanted men constantly complementing her and trying to get her in their little Spider man beds. Boys in general just…wasn't _her_ thing. She always found girls attractive and most of the time her and he best pal, Nicky would often go to bars, clubs, or kickbacks and go and pick up a few easy "one night stands girls" but for Alex, after she was done with any girl they would always want to talk to Alex to "get to know her." She wasn't really looking forward to another 4 years of all that. Alex came into an empty parking spot on the school campus, her motorcycle engine roaring. The raven-haired women didn't really ride her motorcycle around the city much especially in New York where people get robbed, accidents happen, crimes, but for today she thought it would be a good idea to kind of _show off a bit._ She _slowly_ removed her bike helmet, letting her hair slightly untangle its self and shortly later ran her hand through her hair. Already she noticed she was turning heads, she was pretty much used to being "noticed" a lot by people. She exited her bike , kicking up the bike stand to hold it in place..locked her bike and then attached her helmet to the middle of the handle bars making sure its secure enough so no one could take it.**

 ** _7:46 a.m._**

 **" _right on time_ " she thought to herself. She then casually walked to her first class…English, room 318..3rd floor. Now English wasn't exactly Alex's _cup of tea_ but she wanted to try out something different for once to see how she would do, hell..maybe she will be good in it. The outfit that she choose to wear was just _hot,_ when she picked it out it just screamed " _I'm gonna walk your world baby"_ and she loved that and clearly everyone seemed to love it to. She was wearing ripped black jeans that fitted her in all the right places, period. And she was wearing a loose fashionable grey tank top that she had tucked in at the front letting the back of the shirt that was slightly longer than the front hang.**

 **She reached her class finally and opened the door slightly big enough for her to walk through, to her surprise there was hardly any people already there and the writing on the board said "Choose your seat"**

 ** _Don't mind if I do_ she mumbled to herself and she raised an eyebrow with a sly smile. She made her way down the steps of the big classroom and choose the 4th row and walked towards a desk/table that was slightly towards the middle. First come first serve. The bell had rang 15 minutes ago and Alex was nearly half asleep when the professor went on and on about class procedures and how college is "tough and hard." She was 99.99% about to close her eyes and fall asleep until a loud screech from the door was made. She turned around and soon enough so had everyone, starring at the blonde that had just entered the room. Damn wasn't she _hot_..she looked like a girl Alex could've easily picked up at the bar and have for a one night stand. The late, cute blonde went on about being emabarrsed and how she needed a seat. This whole time Alex had a empty seat next to her because she guessed no one had the guts to sit next to someone that looked like, well _her_. She thought of this as an opportunity to kind of get to talk to the girl. 1 thought lead to another and next thing you know her own hand shot up before she even knew it and offered the girl a seat. Moments passed and there was the blonde, just sitting there next to her..shyly tapping her pen while smiling. Alex wanted to know what was going through the blonde's head who she had just found out whos name was Piper.**

. . . . .

 **"So, you like English huh?"** Alex said while slightly biting down on her pen.

"Yes..." she said before lowering her head in embarrassment "I actually love it"

 **"Well.."** Alex said slightly lowering her voice that sent chills going down Piper's spine…

"Welll" they both awkwardly said as Alex was still lightly biting on her pen and as Piper was still tapping her pen. An awkward silence grew between them but it wasn't a normal awkward silence, infact it felt like a comfortable awkward silence where they just both looked down smiling at the professor for basically no reason.

 _RING RIIIINNNGG_

Before they both knew it, it was already the end of class…they both grabbed their things and Piper felt like she needed to get to talk to this stranger a little bit more…just to be friendly. Little did Piper and Alex know they both felt the same way about each other. Before Alex began to head her way down the aisle to leave she slightly turned around and said..

 **"Nice meeting you Piper, see you tomorrow"** she said as she gave yet another sly smile.

"Uh-Um, you to" replied Piper.

Well damn didn't Piper feel dumb after what she responded with to Alex. _Really, why do I always have to choke on my words,_ she thought to herself. They both went their separate ways out of the aisle and headed out of separate doors. The day passed by pretty quick and it was time to go home for the both of them

. . . . .

As Piper was slowly pulling out of a parking spot her Bluetooth that is built in her car started to ring, someone was calling her…

"Heyyyy Piper, so having fun in hell?" came a very recognizable voice.

"Ohh shut up Polly, hows it going over at Queens?"

"Ehhh I mean other than Pete's parents being complete assholes to me, I could say..best day of my life" Polly said sarcastically letting out a sigh.

"Well afterwards why wont you come over later today, I wanna tell you a few _interesting_ that happened today"

"Ohh..my…god, it's a guy isn't it ..ok on a hotness scale of 1 to 10 how hot is he.. is he Ryan Gosling hot or David Beckham hot?!" Piper hasn't really told Polly about the fact that Piper isn't really into guys so she slightly changed the subject before Polly even had time to ask again

"Ok even if it was a guy, which its not. You would really make me choose between Ryan Gosling and David Beckham?"

"Oh your right well better lucky next time, but sorry Piper. I cant come over today. I'm gonna be stuck her for the rest of the day, actually we are spending the night so it should really be, super fun"

"Well ok then, another night by myself" Piper said jokingly "Anyway call me because as you know im gonna be bored just studying"

"Oh trust me I will, trust me it gets boring over here to." They both shared a laugh before saying their goodbyes before hanging up. A few moments later Piper was at her apartment that was once again lonely and empty , she did her usually "coming home routine" which was to strip down to her boy shorts thong and changing into a long pajama t-shirt that was long enough to cover some of her lower body. After that she would make herself hot chocolate, watch movies on Netflix, do her homework, shower, then bed. _The Piper Routine_ she loved the way it sounded , especially with the fact that she was the one to come up with the name. Hours pass and Polly hasn't called and Piper just assumed that Polly is busy fighting her boyfriend or worse her boyfriend's parents because, Polly is Polly, she does whatever the fuck she wants.

 _10:54 p.m._

Time to jump in bed which Piper literally always does, she actually runs and jumps into bed. Some of her other friends found that very strange and weird but Piper could care less. She made herself comfortable under her comforter and she was having trouble falling asleep until and image flashed across her mind… _Alex_. The outfit that dark haired women wore today nearly maybe Piper drool, maybe she did. Minutes passed and Piper was in bed, her eyes closed fantasying about her and Alex being a couple and man did she love it. It had been awhile but for the first time in months Piper went to sleep with a smile across her face and her cheeks turning rose red…All because of the girl she met today

 _Alex_


	3. I Need A Favor

**A/N Glad everyone is liking the story so far keep leaving the reviews I love reading them. In the next couple of chapters there might be some sexual content (yay lol) so you might sometimes find this fan fiction in the "Rated M" section here and there..with that being said, Chapter 3 (fixed)**

* * *

Chapter 3

A couple of days have passed, nothing interesting has been going on in any of Piper's classes, except a couple of Frat guys hitting on her. To her surprise she hasn't talk to the dark haired women that sits next to her in her first class. The last time they talked, Alex asked if Piper had finished the notes from the previous slideshow and if so she asked if she could copy, then afterwards gave Piper her number…She didn't know what to think of that as. Is Alex even attracted to girls? Does she even like Piper? Piper felt like if she texted the green-eyed goddess the day she got her number she would seem desperate and to Piper, that's the last thing she wants to do. So she figured she would give it a couple of days before she texted Alex.

"Hey Cal, I could really use some help picking up the kitchen boxes." Piper grunted as she struggled picking of a box from her apartment kitchen floor.

"I don't know about that sis, I'm preeetttyy occupied as you can see here," He dramatically then pulled the handle that made the Piper's black convertible chair lift up and he then rested his feet letting out a sigh. Piper laughed a little at how lazy her brother was acting but he's been like this for years, shes used to it.

"Ha..Ha..very funny. But seriously I need help taking those plates downstairs I'm moving into my dorm today," She mumbled as she held another box in her hands. "And maybe we can get Wing Stop afterwards!" Piper shouted as she made her way downstairs to the move in truck.

"Well!" He loudly sighed "When you put it that way, there's no way I can refuse" Cal quickly pulled the handle back in its place and quickly hustled towards the kitchen, grabbing some boxes and started heading down the steps.

"I see that you took my offer" Piper said as she pushed and tried to organize the boxes so there was room. She smiled.

Cal set the boxes down and faced Piper while he stood up straight, his hands by he side, and no expression on his face…

"Anything for Wing Stop" He said briefly

Piper laughed loudly as her brother struggled still trying to keep a straight face only to break "character" and join her in on laughing to.

"Geez Piper, we still have a shit ton of boxes up stairs and only us to carry them, I just don't think that's fair…Don't you have, like any friends you can call that could help because this is starting to hurt my back a little."

Piper's eyes widened at the idea…Should she call Alex for help? Or Polly? Cal easily say the panic in Piper's eyes.

"Hey-um, I didn't say anything bad did I ? Cause you know I-" Cal didn't even have time to finish his sentenced because Piper cut him off.

"No no, you just gave me a good idea that's all" she said giving her brother a warm smile back which he returned soon after.

Piper headed back upstairs to her half empty apartment, she looked around and counted at least 15 more boxes needed to be moved down to the truck and Cal had to leave soon to go care for his wife in nature and "smoke a little of nature" as Cal would say. She picked up her phone , went to her contacts list and help the phone to her ear. The phone began to ring…then it stopped, somebody answered..

"Hi-Hey, yes?" Came the nervous voice from the person on the other side of the phone call.

"Hey, sorry to bother you but I could really use some help right now, um that is if your not busy at the moment" Piper said almost super fast

"Oh no, I'm not busy. Why? What do you need?"

"I'm moving in my dorm today and it's just me packing everything up. I just need some help taking some boxes"

"Oh alright, well give me your address and I'll be there in a bit"

"Oh ok thank you so much, I owe you…" Piper gave the person her address soon after and she shoved her iPhone 5c back into her pocket. She quickly ran to her bathroom to check and make sure her hair looked decent.

"Hey Piper! I'm gonna go? You got everything handled?!" Her brother shouted from downstairs.

"Yeah! Go ahead I got a friend coming over to help, thanks for the help Cal!"

"No problem!" And with that Piper heard her brothers black Suzuki egine turn on and head out of the parking lot. There was a knock on the door although the door was right open. Piper headed towards the front door only to find someone leaning against the doorway with their arms crossed and wearing in a baggy white v-neck, light denim jeans, and a pair of grey slippers.

"Did I come to the right place" came the voice as she unfolded her arms. "May I?" she asked for permission to walk into the apartment

"Yeah, go ahead I'm glad you came. My brother just left so I needed someone to kind of help me carry the boxes and slightly help me unpack."

"Glad you called me to help" she said as a smile came across her face while she headed towards Piper's bedroom to grab 2 boxes. Piper started to feel like she was about to blush from the comment the girl made.. _Glad you called me to help_..Those words kept running through Piper's head and in a matter of time Piper started smiling too.

"Hey Alex, if you needed to know the moving truck is downstairs in the parking lot!" Piper shout while she started heading down stairs

. . . . .

 **She turned around and smiled towards the front door where the blonde had just exited. Out of all people Alex felt lucky that Piper called her. Alex then grabbed the 2 boxes that were left in Piper's bedroom and headed downstairs towards the moving truck where she helped Piper organize the boxes. Sometime passed by and before they both knew it, it was time that they headed on campus to Piper's dorm. Alex watched Piper run up the stairs to go lock the door, but in Alex's head she was looking at Piper in a different way than most people that look at Piper. To Alex, Piper was running up the stairs….** _ **Running upstairs...**_ **making her ass giggle as she headed her way upstairs which Alex found super sexy. She bit her lip at the fact that her and Piper were almost "hanging out" and for the first time they weren't in a boring classroom.**

"Hey Alex! If you want you can ride in the moving truck with me…"Piper lowered her voice a little as she slightly pointed behind her and whispered the words.." _And hiiiiiiimm."_

 **Alex laughed at Piper and gave her a sly smirk in return "How about, I meet you 2 over there..I'll take my motorcycle" Alex said as she pointed to the parking space where her motorcycle was at.**

"Alright your missing out" the blonde said while shrugging her shoulders.

 **In a matter of time they managed to get all the boxes down and into Piper's new dorm. Second floor, room 20B. Alex thought this information would come in handy in the future so she stored the information in the back of her head for safe keeping. Alex watched as Piper started unpacking her bags then Alex wondered her eyes at the dorm. For a dorm it was huge..almost as big as an apartment. There was 1 bed on one side of the room and another on the other side, the beds were so far apart and there was so much room that you could practically do anything in there.**

" **Need help?" Alex said almost nervously**

"Oh yes, thank you. It would help a lot. There's some boxes by the window, if you could unpack them that would be nice" Piper said as she gave Alex a smile.

 _ **Oh yes. Thank you…**_ **Well those are most likely not gonna be the last time she was going to hear those words from Piper, she thought to herself. Alex then headed her way towards the wide window that was in the middle of the room and opened a box. Alex's eyes widened and bite her lip at was in the box, she felt a slight warmth grow in-between her. She snapped back into reality when she head Piper speak.**

"Is something wrong?" Piper said trying hard to sound worried because she knows exactly what box she made Alex unpack.

" **Uh-oh no, nothing just.." Alex paused as she took out a few pieces of clothing that was in the box. She held up a black lace bra and a pair of black laced boy shorts. She then took the time to adjust her glasses and raise her eyebrow with a sly smirk. "The box is just full of these"**

Piper turned around..

"Ok…and what's the problem?" she replied confidently shooting back a smile and also raising her eyebrow.

 **Alex placed the pieces the closes back down in the box and raised both of her hands in surrender.**

" **Oh, no there's no problem Mrs. Chapman" she said giving Piper the signature Vause look that knew would send chills running down Piper's spine.**

"Just unpack it asshole" Piper said playfully as she continued unpacking.

 **Alex was actually enjoying this, she would never usually do this for just some girl she barely knew..no, but Piper..she, she was different and Alex felt that in her gut.**

 **An hour or so had passed and Piper was able to unpack the last 2 boxes that were left.**

" **Well guess we are all done here.."Alex said and she quickly mumbled "For today" under her breathe making it said so quietly to herself so Piper didn't hear. Alex looked around at the dorm one last time before stepping outside. In a week and a half Alex's apartment lease would be up and she could finally move into her dorm on campus to and based on how Piper acted today, Alex felt like she was going to love it.**

. . . . .

 _ **7:54 p.m.**_

Piper stood up and headed towards the door which was looking in the top left of the room (Piper's side was on the right side of the dorm) She saw Alex waiting at the door.

"Hey thanks again, you really helped a lot today. I owe you for this"

" **Don't sweat it kid, it really wasn't anything, but I should get going. My friend Nicky is going to be blowing up my phone any minute asking where I'm at. I'll see you soon" Alex said she slowly started to turn to where her body faced the hall. That was until..**

Piper slightly reached out for Alex's arm before the dark-haired woman even had a chance to take a step. Piper kissed her on the cheek

"Hey, thanks again. I owe you" Piper said again and she gave a beautiful smile to Alex who was blushing at the moment.

" **I think you already did" Alex said as she started heading down the hall making her way towards the stairs.**

 _Woah where did that confident Piper come from?_ Piper thought to herself…butterflies were all in Piper's stomach and she kept smiling at the moment she kissed Alex on the cheek, she just kept replaying the moment. She kept smiling till her cheeks hurt as she finished making her bed.

"Maybe next time the kiss would be on her lips" she said to herself in the now empty dorm room..


	4. Part 1: Party Time

**A/N I've been reading your guys' reviews and I have a feeling you guys are gonna like this story very much..Btw if you hadn't noticed already, I post 1 chapter ever week or so to keep you guys updated and active. Your welcome lol. For this chapter its going to be in 2 parts because there is really a lot that's going to happen so enjoy**

* * *

PART 1: Chapter 4

 **Saturday, 1:23 p.m.**

It has been a whole 3 days since Piper moved into her dorm, she wasn't comfortable with it at first but she's starting to get used to living in a small yet large place..Like an apartment. Her and Alex have recently started texting each other and so far..well the conversations have been dry and just small talk really. She assumes it's going to be like that for a while because they barely know each other still. Piper was just sitting on her bed with things running through her mind that were then irrupted by a knocking on the door.

 _Alex?_

Piper immediately thought to herself…why is it that Piper was hoping Alex would be at the door? Piper shook her head to clear her mind from the thought.

 _Thump Thump_

She quickly got up to answer the door in hopes that what she was thinking came true. She found out that it was only a brunette standing in the door way, she spoke,

"Hey sorry, but is this room 20B? I'm assigned to the dorm." Came the girl that said the sentence quite quickly. Then she looked up to see a familiar face and her eyes shot open.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD PIPER?!"

"POLLY?! YOU'RE MY NEW ROOMMATE?!" Piper shouted back in excitement

"Hollllyyy- fucking shit…this is amaaziingg"

"Oh my god what are the odds, come in, come in"

Piper gestured her hands to instruct her best friend Polly to come in, as she did so Piper quickly grabbed the brunette's suitcases and threw them to Polly's new side of the room.

"I thought you were spending 2 weeks with your boyfriend's parents?" Piper questioned looking confused on how she got paired with her one and only best friend and why Polly came back so early without telling to Piper. Polly finally spoke..

"Ehh, yeah…but after a while you just get bored of not having sex with your boyfriend for 2 weeks, I can't do that Piper I need Loooovin" Polly said while over exaggerating " _lovin_ " in a sultry voice which she shot Piper a smile short after.

"Anyway" Polly continued, "that being that, I came up with a lame ass excuse to tell Pete and his parents that I had to be somewhere today and I couldn't stay for another week [Of Hell]...So I catched a cab, came to campus early to see who my dorm roommate was and got bunked with you, while Pete is with his parents…..still" she said blankly.

"Well since you're with me we are going by my rules" Piper tried to say seriously only to fail and burst into laughter after Polly gave her the funniest confused face Piper has ever seen. Polly just went with it and eventually joined in on the moment.

"Wow Piper, like what you did so far with your side of the room" the brunette said as she started unpacking her things on her new queen sized bed. Piper's side of the room was very organized and just by looking at it you felt welcomed. Piper also had a queen size bed with white covers and grey fluffy pillows. There was also a few picture frames on her side, there was one that was wide and had a white frame that pictured a blue ocean that was on the side of her bed {on the wall}. The flat screen TV was in the middle of the room, hanged up on the wall as well as an Elliot Sofa with district sterling fabric that was also in the middle of the room which made the dorm feel like Piper's childhood home. Right underneath the TV was a black Series 11 - 6 Drawer Console where there was several movies inside of it already and to top it off, there was a mini fridge right next to the couch near Piper's side of the room.

Piper loved decorating rooms; it was almost like a hobby for her just like shopping. She liked the fact that she was able to _control_ how and what she wanted a room to look like. After she let Polly's eyes wonder in the dorm in amazement on how well the room was decorated Piper started to talk again.

"Are you just going to stare at the room like an idiot or are you going to give me a hug?" Piper said as she opened her arms up letting Polly know to hug her. The blonde's best friend came running into her arms so hard and fast that she almost made Piper fall to the floor, they both exchanged tight hugs letting each of them know that they've missed one another. Polly and Piper ended the hug and Polly continued unpacking as Piper made her way to the couch to watch TV.

" _So…_ " Polly said suspiciously. Piper had a good feeling on what her friend was going to say but she didn't interrupt. Polly shortly continued.

"I heard there's going to be a frat house party later today" the brunette said sounding exciting

"How did you even-" Piper was cut off by Polly shortly after she started talking again

"Yeah, yeah first day here How did I know there was going to be a party? Yada yada yada...You know me Piper, when someone even mentions "party" you know I can hear that word a mile away" Polly said then giving the blonde a devilish smirk

"We should go..oh my god" Polly said overly excited as she made her way over by the couch where Piper was.

"I don't know Polly, I just got here I'm not sure I'm comfortable for parties just yet" Piper said as she faced her best friend and rested her head in one of her hands

"Ohhh come on Piper, live a little…Ooo you know what you can wear that one outfit you look… _suuuppperrr hot in_ " Polly insisted.

"And what if I don't go?"

"I will never…watch Grey's Anatomy with you ever again" Polly responded while trying to act dramatic, while Piper's mouth widens..

"You wouldn't!"

"Oh Piper….but I would" Polly gave her best friend a sly smile and looked into her eyes waiting for Piper to approval on going to the party. Piper rolled her eyes at the fact that her best friend was basically forcing her to go to a party this soon during school. _Maybe I'll actually enjoy it,_ Piper thought…

"Ok…..fine" Piper replied finally giving in to her friend.

"Yay I'm so excited now I heard it starts around 9:30...and it's …" Polly took the time to look at the time on her phone,"7:57 that should give us enough time to get ready..." Polly then jumped up from the couch and turned around to see her lazy friend still on the couch. The brunette then goes on Piper's side of the room to grab a pillow and playfully throws it at Piper's head.

"Come on lazy ass time to get ready!" after Polly's action Piper looked at her friend in a way that said…

"You fucking Asshole!" Piper said out loud playfully back as she looked at Polly who just shrugged with a smirk on her face. Piper grunted when she got off the couch and went to her closet. Since it was a frat party she didn't have to get all dressed like she would if she was going to a club, so she decided on wearing a black laced bra, a white V-neck that she swears is slightly transparent and light denim jeans with a white pair of slip ons. Piper then made her way over to the side of the TV which hanged a long wall mirror to do make up and stuff, and man was she happy that she bought that mirror because she didn't want to have to go in the dorm bathroom just to do her make up. Anyway with that being said Piper finished doing her hair as well as Polly.

"Damnnn Piper…If I were a guy I would so fuck you" Polly said as she applied her mascara in front of the mirror

"I would fuck me too!" Piper responded and ended it with giving a wink to Polly which caused both of them to burst into laughter. After the laughing died down Polly spoke up again,

"Hey why won't you invite a friend or something just in case Pete shows up so you don't third wheel like usual"

"Wait Pete's coming?" Piper asked

"Most likely, anything that involves sex with me will make him do anything I say so yeah he might be coming" the brunette continued

"Yeah I'll call, I got someone in mind" and with that Piper pulled her iPhone 5c from the charger and smiled down to her phone and quickly dialed a special number. It only took 3 rings for the person to answer..

"Hey Alex, sorry to bother but are you busy tonight?" the blonde blurted

" **Who's asking" Alex replied playfully.**

"Me, duuh"

" **No I'm not busy tonight why? What's up?" as Alex said this she felt waves crashing in her stomach at the fact that Piper is most likely inviting her somewhere with her.**

"Well there's this frat party tonight around 9 and I was wondering if you wanted to come" Piper decided that she sounded desperate for her to come so she started coming up with reasons on why she needed to come, Piper continued after the long pause..

"My best friend's boyfriend is also going yeah know so I don't want to be a 3rd wheel and just kind of left out so I thought maybe I should in-" Piper rambled until she was interrupted by the raspy voice.

" **Ok, I'll go kid...kind of wish you told me sooner so I could've gotten ready since the time is…now 8:35"**

"Yeah I'm sorry about that, I just found out about my friends boyfriend, but if I knew sooner I've would've called you.." Piper stopped in her tracks and quickly changed the subject. "Anyway, I'm in my dorm, when you get here just leave your car here because were gonna end up driving there"

" **Alright Pipes, I'll be over in 20 minutes tops"..** _ **Woah where did the nickname come from**_ **. Alex thought to herself.**

A few minutes later Piper and Alex ended the phone call, the blonde was smiling ear to ear...so huge that even Polly was starting to become a bit concern over what her friend was all " _smiley_ " about. The feeling Piper got when Alex said a nickname she hasn't heard since she was in preschool made Piper's heart melt and made her stomach do multiple backflips and she loved the feeling

"Well someone looks happy"...Polly's talking made Piper snap back into reality and smiled at her friend once again...

"Very… _Happy_ " Piper replied.

"Well okay, weirdo, when is your little friend coming? Is he hot? His name sounds hot... _Alex_ " Polly continued.

"First of all it's a girl" Piper paused waiting for her friends reaction..

"God damnit you made a new best friend Piper? Already? I'm heart broken." The blonde's best friend said and acted dramatic by putting her hand over her heart like shes had been shot.

"No of course not Polly, she sits next to me in class and she's the only friend I've made here so far" she responded

"Oh, I was about to cut a bitch up if I was replaced. I wasn't going to be replaced that easily" Polly said as she started checking herself out in the mirror. "So when is… _SHE_ coming then...it's already 8:55 and we have to go soon with or without her."

"She shou-" Piper's sentence was cut off when a knock came from the door...Piper continued "That's probably her" she smiled as she quickly walked to the door to answer it and to Piper's surprise it was Alex.

"Heeeyy you made it just in time we are about to leave right now…Polly you ready?!"

 **Alex was now leaning on the door frame while adjusting her glasses,**

" **Glad I didn't miss anything" she said as she gave a sly smirk to Piper who knew would react to what Alex just said.**

Piper picked up on what Alex just said and spoke, "Would've been a shame if you did"

"LETTTTSSS GOO WOOOOOOOOO" Piper's friend almost screamed. Alex eyes widen as well as the blondes…"Oh come on, _live a little_ " Polly said while gently starting to push Alex and Piper out of the dorm and down to Piper's car in the parking lot…


	5. Part 2: Lets Play A Game

**A/N Sorry for the late update, I got caught up in school and etc. Anyway sorry for the little extra wait ..as a sorry I tried my hardest to make this chapter super long. I'm also going to be writing in 1st person here and there and don't worry I've give you a heads up when that happens. There's most likely going to be a 3rd part to this but lets see how it goes. That being said, here's Chapter 4: Part two**

Chapter 5: Part Two

 _"LETTTTSSS GOO WOOOOOOOOO" Piper's friend almost screamed. Alex eyes widen as well as the blondes…"Oh come on,_ _live a little_ _" Polly said while gently starting to push Alex and Piper out of the dorm and down to Piper's car in the parking lot…_

 **Both Piper and Alex found themselves being pushed down the stairs by Piper's friend. They all reached the parking lot and Alex was following the blonde as she led her to her [Pipers] car. The brunette was fairly excited about going to this frat party not only because she got to hang out with Piper once more but she hadn't really been out and enjoyed herself since she had issues to deal with** _ **by herself**_ **. Alex was very surprised at the type of car Piper drives, she expected the car to be some sort of used Honda but damn was she wrong. Piper pulled out her keys and pushed the button that unlocked her car which made her lights blink telling her where it's at. She had a matte black 2014 challenger with luxury leather seats. Alex didn't figure Piper as a "sporty car girl" or to be exact a girl that would drive this type of car. But for Alex this car said something about Piper,** _ **she had money**_

* * *

" _Those are bobos, real Adidas have 3 stripes not 4...your shoes are bobos"_

" _ **So?"**_

" _Sooo your mom shops at Payless and works at friendlies" the group of girls on the opposite side of Alex all started laughing._

" _ **My mom has like, 4 jobs"**_

" _That's not something to brag about. You dress like a bum" the blonde finished. Another girl spoke up,_

" _She smells like one to." Alex thought to herself when was this conversation going to stop but that's when she heard a familiar honk from a car and it was her mom. Everyone in the group including the blonde all stood quietly until one of the rich kids spoke back up_

" _Do you guys live in that janky car?!" Soon enough Alex quickly turned around and went running towards her mom's car. As she was running she could hear the group all saying "Bye-bye pigsty"_

* * *

 **Rich girls, Alex hated them. Well not all but she hated the fact that rich people thought that since they had so much money, it was ok for them to treat the lower class like shit as if they were just worthless and pathetic. Alex thoughts gathered up when she heard Piper's voice, that voice that made Alex feel so** _ **calm**_ **.**

"Hey Alex, you wanna sit in the front? We're gonna go pick up Polly's boyfriend first and their both gonna sit in the back so do you wanna sit up here?" Pointed then pointed to the passenger seat with a smile that Alex could read and it was a " _Pleaaaasssseeeee"_ type of smile.

 **Alex played along,**

" **Well, I don't really have a choice now do I.." she said while raising an eyebrow "But although being a 3** **rd** **wheel in the back sounds awfully fun , I think…yeah I'll sit in the front" she continued sarcastically.**

"Damn Alex, wasn't expecting such a long answer" the blonde responded while trying to hold in her own laugh as she saw the dark- haired woman's cheeks began to turn red in embarrassment.

 **Alex felt her cheeks burning and she realized she was blushing..** _ **Really blushing? You gotta be fucking kidding me**_ **, Alex cursed to herself. She never was one to "blush" but when it happened there was always someone to point it out. Alex was supposed to be the** _ **tough**_ **one, the** _ **confident one,**_ **the** _ **hot one..**_ **not the blushy wushy, cute and cuddly one. No ..that was the type of girl Piper was. Alex's thought made her blushing go away as she gained back her "cool." Then they were all gathered in the car.** _ **Damn this car is badass**_ **was all that Alex could think, Piper was driving, Alex herself was sitting in the passenger seat, Polly was behind Alex's seat and there was a space behind Piper's seat that Alex assumed was going to be this Pete guys seat. About 5 minutes had passed and they had already picked up Pete who was now sitting in the back in the spot where she predicted he would be at. There was 10 more minutes of a drive until they arrived at the Frat house according to Piper and it was awkwardly quiet until Polly shouted something that Alex couldn't quite make out.**

. . . . .

"What Polly?" Piper questioned.

"We needa do a pre-game once we park the car" the blonde's best friend yelled. Alex decided to join in on the conversation to,

" **Yeah?...With what bottle"** it was until Pier was still driving and she looked up at her rear view mirror when she saw Polly taking out an Amsterdam bottle from under Alex's seat. Piper's eyes widened with confusing on why that bottle was there.

"How long has that been there for?!" Piper almost yelled.

"Well , you know that one time we went to that party that Pete's friend threw?"

"Yeah, like a month ago why?"

"Well..then its been there for a month"

Everyone sat quiet for a while since Piper was still trying to process this information..then her thoughts were interrupted by the GPS that loudly stated that the "Your destination is to the right" Polly clapped her hands that then made everyone in the car jump from the sudden action. Poly spoke again,

"Ooohh come on ya big babies, Piper hurry and find a parking spot so we can get this pre-game STARTEDDDDD!" the brunette yelled the last word of her sentence just to wake everyone up.

"Well, thanks captain obvious" Piper growled as she dramatically gestured her hand to the front of the car signaling Polly that, that's what she was trying to do. Polly just nodded and mouth the word "oohh" as a way of saying sorry. What seemed like hours but only really 3 minutes of trying to find a parking spot they finally ended up leaving the car in a gravel covered area next to the Frat House.

"PRE- GAMEEEEE..WHO WANTS TO GO FIRST, Piper you fucking old grandma turn up the music and grab the plastic shot glasses that are under your seat" Polly yelled. Piper was once again surprised that her friend had once again hidden some things in her car that she never knew about.

"And how long were these here for?" Piper asked as she started taking the cups out of its package.

"Well you know that one time we went to Pete's friend's party? Well yeah.."

"So, also for a month" continued as she slightly let a smile and a laugh escape from her lips. Piper then remembered that her brunette friend asked to turn up the radio to almost full blast but not loud enough to kill their ears. The song that was playing was Lil Jon & The East Side Boyz - Get Low, Piper then slowly turned up the volume until the car was practically shaking and everyone seemed to be enjoying the song , including Alex.  
"ALRIGHT, I GOT 4 SHOTS FOR THE 4 OF US, WERE ALL GONNA TAKE THEM ON 3…AND NO CHASERS FOR NOW" Polly yelled in order for everyone to hear her and then the brunette showed everyone that she had some orange juice for a chaser. Everyone , including Piper moved their hands towards the console in the car to grab their shot waiting for the contain to begin then Polly started putting three fingers in the air….then 2…..then finally 1. Everyone downed the shot and everyone made their "bad after taste" face which caused Piper to laugh. Everyone was just ding her own thing and Piper's eyes ended up finding Alex's who she noticed was looking straight back at her. Piper mouthed the words " _lets do 2 more"_ to Alex since she nor Alex felt any effects kicking in even though they did only take one. Piper had a smile on her face that grew ear to ear as she saw the dark-haired women nod in approval. Piper wasted no time on pouring a total of 4 shots, 2 for her and 2 for Alex. The blonde eventually snapped her fingers in front of Polly's face to get her attention in order for Piper to get the chasers.

Polly just did what she was told and afterwards paid no mind to Piper and Alex as she got lost in _"Pete's ways"_

"READY?!" Piper yelled loud enough so Alex was able to hear. She continued, " OH MY GOD, WAIT I HAVE AN IDEA!" Soon after, Piper began to wrap one of her arms around one of Alex's arms to the point where there were only several inches away from each other's faces which made the situation tense as Alex was able to see Piper's body tense physically. Piper just saw Alex give her a sly smile which she soon returned, within minutes they both downed their two shots while wrapped in one another's arms and also drinking their chasers.

 _Get Low, Get Low, Get Low_

It was as if everyone in the car was hypnotized into paying all their attention to the song that was playing as a certain part was starting to come up.

 _To the windowwwww, to the wall (to the wall)_

Everyone pointed to one side of the car then to the other as the song went and everyone had smiles on their faces as the night officially had begun. Piper turned off her car which signaled everyone that the pre-game was over and it was time to open the doors to the _real party tonight_. Everyone stepped out and started heading towards the house that had their music blasting, crowds screaming/chanting in excitement and just plain laughter. The house was beaming from the inside where there were LED lights all around, strobe light, disco lights; any lights Piper guaranteed they had them. Before they walked in there was a sign that had 3 greek letters and Piper could easily translate to what they said. _Delta Kappa Nu_.

Piper turned to her left as she saw Polly holding her boyfriend's hand as they rushed inside to join in on the party. Piper being the Piper she was, wasn't exactly comfortable with just walking in someone's house that she most likely didn't know and just _party._ She then turned to her right where she saw Alex, again starring right back at her with a questioning look.

. . . . .

 **(Alex's p.o.v** **FIRST PERSON** **)**

 **I could see in Piper's eyes that she wasn't comfortable so I thought I give her a little** _ **boost**_ **to help her become/feel more welcomed. I slowly grabbed her hand. "Hey, come on lets have fun" I told her as I gave her my signature look and I saw calmness go over her which was a relieve because I sure as hell wouldn't have enjoyed the night if Piper wasn't. I then began to lead the way inside the frat house and this also being my first year of college, it was also my first frat party but I'm people pleaser so I'm used to parties like this and by the way Piper had been acting since we got out of the car I can tell she hadn't been to a parties quite like these. Once we got in my first instinct was just loosen who up a bit and by loosen who up I meant trying to get her a little tipsy that way she would feel more relaxed since the alcohol would be in her system. An idea shot to my head thinking I can play a little game with Piper. By this time me and her started getting more buzzed then eventually drunk, but luckily for me I was able to handle my liquor long enough for me to do this "game."**

" **Have you ever done a shot before?" I asked even though I already knew the answer, since I legit saw her take 3 in front of me. She slurred the word yes and then I continued,**

" **Yeah but have you done one of** _ **my shots?"**_ **I questioned. I saw as Piper shook her head no, damn was this going to be fun.**

" **Alright well, are you ready to take the plunge?" I asked**

"Are you gonna _coach me through it?_ " she questioned back

 **I simply replied "yeah" as I than began to pour another shot and while doing so I pulled Piper a little closer to me that way I could hear her better.**

" **Will you grab some limes on your side?" I told her as I began to hold my shot.**

" **Trust me" were the last words I spoke to Piper as I began to take my shot. I swallowed it whole then grabbed the lime that was in piper's hand, I brought it up to her neck letting the juices from the lime run down her neck. I eventually put the same lime in her mouth as I brought my lips to her neck and used my tongue to suck up the lime juices. As I did this I could hear Piper let out a heavy sigh which sent chills down my spine. I then lifted my head to face Piper's and it felt as if the world had stopped around us, everything was** _ **background**_ **, in slow motion. Like if they were the only people on the earth right now and I had no problem with it. Our lips connected whilst the lime was still in Piper's mouth and I only teased Piper which was all letting the game become more exciting, and it was going smoothly. I then pulled back after what felt like an eternity but was really 3 seconds and saw as Piper opened her eyes and began to blush.**

. . . . .

(Piper's P.o.v FIRST PERSON)

 _Is this actually happening right now?_ I thought after Alex pulled away from the kiss, No..I wanted more. Damnit, I cursed at myself as I felt my cheeks getting hot and noticed that I was blushing and smiling like an idiot, but I was so drunk to the point where I didn't care.

" _My turn"_ I said in a sultry voice while I poured myself a shot and grabbed a new lime. I could tell Alex wasn't expecting me to return the _favor_ but I felt like playing a little teasing game tonight even while being this drunk. I followed as what Alex did minutes ago. I to gulped down my shot that caused my throat to burn as I then began squeezing the lime on Alex's neck as I assisted her on tilting her head. Since I was practically her height this position was _perfect._ I parted my lips as I brought my mouth to her neck and began using my tongue to lick the lime juice off near her nape. Like Alex did, I put the lime I just used in between her lips then turned to face her as I used my hands to guide her face to mine and there it was again, the whole world froze for what felt like forever but again I was playing a _teasing_ game with Alex so I didn't get myself too carried away. After about 3 seconds I pulled away but before I pulled away I softly bit on Alex's lower lip knowing it would cause some _"damage"_ I just smiled and looked at her, not realizing the huge crowds of people that filled the house from the first to the second floor. I finally broke the silence that wasn't actually awkward.

"Well that was fun" I said when a smile escaped from my lips. Everything began to turn double and eventually I could barely remember what I was doing 2 minutes before, but one thing I won't forget no matter how drunk I was, was that _kiss._ Two people that were blurry to my vision began heading towards Alex and I and I slowly realized who it was. Pete and Polly. Yep they both looked pretty wasted themselves and I just smiled and laughed and the view in front of me.

"COME ON LETS GO DANCE," I heard Polly shout, I just nodded no then looked at Alex then back at Polly.

"I'm not really the dancing type" I replied while soon after Alex also agreed that she also wasn't the dancing type.

"OH COME ON YA OLD VAGINAS, LIVE A LITTLE!" the blonde's friend shouted back.

"When do you ever not say that?" I questioned as I knew Polly's favorite line was always "Live a little." And before Alex and I even knew it Polly started leading all 4 of us to the crowded dance floor where other people were dancing and some even making out…

 _This should be interesting._


	6. Promiscuous Girl

**A/N {Chapter Rated M for content}Finally Chapter 5 after the 2 part chapter 4. American Horror Story is on tonight and I needed to kill some time until then so I thought why not update on the story..Leave a review if you guys are loving the story, things I should add, things I shouldn't add, and stuff lol. Oh also I want to know how you guys are liking the whole 'first person' thing that happens here and there, I can use some feedback on that. That being said here's chapter 5. (fixed)**

* * *

Chapter 6

" _When do you ever not say that?" I questioned as I knew Polly's favorite line was always "Live a little." And before Alex and I even knew it Polly started leading all 4 of us to the crowded dance floor where other people were dancing and some even making out…_

 _This should be interesting._

. . . . .

Polly grabbed both mine and Alex's hand to head to the dance floor. Looking around everyone was having a good time, bodies against other bodies, large crowds gathering for dance battles, the DJ jumping up and down on his set with his hands to the air..to the side was a couch and a coffee table with a group of guys and a few girls that were crowded around the table that had a bong, a dabber, and a few people that were holding a funnel up in the air while chanting "CHUG! CHUG!" as someone from the other end of the funnel was slightly struggling to quickly drink the beer that ran down the pipe.

Eventually Polly stopped pulling us and stopped and started dancing, she threw her hands in the air and started screaming, but in a 'I'm having a good time' type of way. I mean, yeah I was pretty fucking drunk but I wasn't 'loose' enough to just start dancing in front of other people even if they weren't starring or even paying attention to me. But yet I was smiling and so was Alex…well because Polly wasn't exactly the best dancer, right now she practically looks like a lost octopus that's screaming for no reason. I can tell I wasn't going to be dancing anytime soon and I didn't want Alex to keep waiting any longer as I saw her sway her hips from side to side going with the beat. She danced with Polly for a while and then an idea came to mind.

I walked over to the crowd that was on the side of the dance floor and sat on the couch as if I was born to do it. Most people carried on and didn't acknowledge me which was perfectly fine, the guy beside me spoke up.

"You gonna hit?" he slightly slurred and then laughed to himself as he held a lighter up in his hand.

(Piper's p.o.v)

Piper simply nodded and responded back,

"Pack it up for me." As the guy did as he was told he grabbed the bong and the dabber holding both to see which one Piper wanted…the blonde pointed to the right, the guy simply nodded and proceeded on doing his task. This guy seemed like a professional to Piper since it practically took him 2 seconds to load the bowl and let Piper take a toke. He instructed her to go on the other side of the table, her back facing away from the crowd for more space. Piper nearly tripped when she got up off the couch and used the guy's head, yes his head, for her assistance. She was finally on the other side. She was starting to _feel_ the music in her _body_ more and more. She placed her mouth lightly on the rim of the bong and gave a thumbs up as a signal to the 'couch guy' to light it up. She took a deep breath then inhaled…then inhaled..then inhaled. She cleared the bowl without one tear in her eye and not one cough coming out of her mouth. Everyone around Piper cheered in amazement as she started to exhale the smoke out into the air. She felt a hand approach her lower back and felt a familiar touch. She turned around and that's when the bud hit her system and she smiled big at the sight in front of her.

. . . . .

 **Alex was still able to hold her liquor as I soon started to begin swaying my hips side to side as she faced Polly's direction dancing with her...but you know not like** _ **dancing with her**_ **but just joining in on the fun type of dancing. The raven-haired woman was going to face Piper's direction but when she turned to her right she saw that Piper wasn't there. Was she taken away? Did someone drug her with a pill? Is she** _ **having sex upstairs**_ **right now with some asshole frat guy? The last thought made Alex's fist clench. She somehow felt so protective over Piper and she barely even knows her, in fact she doesn't even know if she's even a lesbian. Well rewind to the last event that happened before they got brought to the dance floor-** _ **ok whatever**_ **. Alex had to look for her now because for some reason when she's not with Piper she feels slightly lonely. Alex wasn't too familiar about these types of feelings that she is having for Piper, Alex eventually cleared her mind and went about on her own looking for Piper. Well… 'looking' for her didn't take long because all she had to do was take about 2 steps from where she was previously standing and immediately saw Piper's familiar figure.** _ **Damn she looks so fucking hot tonight..she always does.**_ **Alex thought to herself. She slowly approached the scene as she saw what was happening, actually she was quite shocked…she didn't see Piper as a girl that would even think about doing any sort of drug related thing, but for now Alex was gonna let that slide for tonight and question her about it later. She continued to walk and eventually was right behind Piper; soon she placed her hand on the blonde's lower back while smiling. Alex felt the familiar blonde jerk at the touch but soon relaxed after realizing who it was. Piper turned around with the most beautiful, and very well lit, smile she had on her face. Alex laughed at her for a few seconds and allowed the moment to sink in…**

" **Well well well, having fun without me?" Alex questioned as one of her eyebrows rose. But Piper being Piper simply ignored Alex and grabbed her hand to go back to the dance floor and slightly more away from Pete and Polly.**

. . . . .

I grabbed her hand and we made our way back to the dance floor. I didn't really want Polly to see me since I still have not told her that I wasn't exactly attracted to boys. I have no idea what I just smoked but all I know is I'm now 'loose' enough to actually dance. Alex and I both faced each other as we danced, shortly after the DJ played a different song that was less EDM and more 2000's. He grabbed the mic...

"ALRIGHT Y'ALL, WE BOUTA TAKE IT BACK TO THE 2000'S WITH THAT BUMPIN HIP HOP! HERE WE GO" The DJ jumped off his set and walked over to his Mac Book to change the song…

 _Am I throwing you off?_

 _Nope._

 _Didn't think so_

(Piper's p.o.v)

Piper positioned Alex behind her with no hesitation as the song began to play, it didn't take long for Alex to catch on and place her hands on Piper's hips. The blonde started swaying her hips very seductive from one side to the other; she ran her fingers through her slightly long blonde locks and began to smile when she felt Alex tighten her grip on Piper. **The edgy pale woman followed along with the rhythm and felt as she could do nothing but dance, Alex parted her lips and brought them to kiss Piper's nape as she pulled her closely which Piper soon followed.**

 _Promiscuous girl_

 _Wherever you are_

 _I'm all alone_

 _And it's you that I want_

Piper brought her right hand up to Alex neck whilst she kept dancing pulling her even closer as she closed the very little gap between them. **Alex's pupils started to darken and everything aside from her and Piper started to fade to black. Alex brought up her right hand also and placed it on top of Piper's while they both continued to dance, a sly smirk began to form on Alex's face because of the situation she was currently in right now.** Piper was now officially grinding on Alex from all directions, up, down, left, right, from corner to corner. Then Piper remembered the game she was trying to play from earlier and that she told herself no matter how drunk or fucked up she was, she was going to continue with her plan. That being said Piper turned around and placed her arms around Alex's neck as they continued to dance to the beat. The blonde noticed from behind Alex's head that she saw her best friend Polly and Pete head upstairs…Piper then focused back on Alex and saw nothing but _lust_ in Alex's eyes, she found this as a great opportunity, Polly and Pete went upstairs to do what everyone knew that they were going to do which meant that it was now only Alex and Piper were left by themselves along with the other college students that are in the party. Piper stepped away from Alex's hold and placed one of her legs between Alex's middle and placed her other leg on one side of Alex…Piper was now starting to catch eyes from a few people in the crowd as they slowly started to gather and also move with the beat which didn't bother her now that she was just with Alex. Little did anybody know, when it came for 'inappropriate dancing' Piper was your girl for it and the blonde knew this was one of her many talents.

Piper saw Alex's eyes slightly stare at her in confusion which only made Piper smile more and brought one of her hands up to Alex's neck to wrap around. **Alex just stood there in a position where one of Piper's legs was in between** _ **HER**_ **legs, the other leg was on one side of Alex, and Alex's left leg was slightly more 'out' then the other.**

 _Don't be mad, don't get mean_

 _Don't get mad, don't be mean_

 _Hey! Don't be mad, don't get mean_

 _Don't get mad, don't be mean_

 _Wait! I don't mean no harm_

 _I can see you with my t-shirt on_

 _I can see you with nothing on_

 _feeling on me before you bring that on_

 _Bring that on_

 _You know what I mean_

 _Girl, I'm a freak you shouldn't say those things_

Piper locked eyes with Alex and began intensively grinding on her leg, still making contact Piper faced more slightly to the side and once again grinded on Alex, up then down...Piper's hips were like a belly dancer's.. The blonde could hear Alex's breath start to grow heavy so she continued her dance and went up and down once again as Piper arched her back more in more with every grind. The song was starting to get closer and closer to the end and that's when Piper pulled Alex's face close to her's being no more than 2 centimeters away from each other's lips and Piper finally spoke, but in a _whisper_ …

" _Was that fun?"_

. . . . .

 **Alex bit the inside of her lip and responded to Piper by giving a sly smile along with a short chuckle. The brunette then once again grabbed the blonde's hand and rushed outside of the Frat house to head to the car. They both noticed that Polly and Pete were both gone, god knows where so they decided to head 'home'. While making their way to the car Alex put one of Piper's arms around her shoulder to help balance Piper to the car whilst they both tripped, laughed, whispered things to each other, and just in general having a good time. But it came to Alex's mind that it maybe wasn't exactly the best to drive home whilst being this drunk and Piper this fucked up, the dark haired woman told Piper to wait while she called an Uber to come pick them up. Soon enough their car came in front of the party and they both made their way still trying to help each other out. Piper went in the car first then followed Alex. They both buckled their seatbelts and giggle and eventually Alex spoke up again told the driver her apartment address and gave him the money ahead of time which was more than he needed. 5 short minutes later they arrived at Alex's apartment and both sloppily got out of the car and struggled to get up the stairs, they were both holding onto the side railing tightly like their life was on the line but still managed to laugh at one another while both of them had a tough time just going up the stairs. A few pointing fingers and laughs later they both stood in front of the brunette's apartment. Alex took her keys out of her back pocket while quietly still giggling along with Piper. She opened the door and spoke,**

" **Ladies first" Alex then stepped aside and moved her left hand mid-way in the air and signaled Piper to go right in…**

* * *

 **A/N Alright I have a tendency to stop right at the good parts or even the bad parts which I know might irritate you guys because you wanna know what happens..Buuuuuut you'll just have to wait. Anyway the song that I mentioned earlier in the story is Nelly Furtado - Promiscuous ft. Timbaland**

 **So you should listen to it so you can get a feel for the situation, that being said see ya guys soon.**

 **Oh yeah and I began writing this story on Wednesday and its now Saturday so yeah I watched AHS already lol.**


	7. She My Little Spoon

**A/N Hey sorry for the week late update got kinda busy because Halloween, yay finally on Saturday. October in general went by really really fast and it's my favorite month ;(In this chapter there isn't really a point of view just mixed up. Anyway I don't want to keep you waiting any longer even though I doubt anyone even reads these author notes but without further ado Chapter 6.**

* * *

Chapter 7

" _ **Ladies first" Alex then stepped aside and moved her left hand mid-way in the air and signaled Piper to go right in…**_

 **Piper complied and slowly made her way inside Alex's apartment, soon Alex followed behind her both of them were still laughing and neither of them was sure why.**

" **Make yourself at home, go ahead and sit on the couch but take your shoes off first"**

 **By the time Alex finished her sentence it was as if Piper read her mind and was already on the living room couch with her shoes off looking already all too comfortable, which by the way didn't bother the brunette in any way. Alex too took off her shoes and made her way towards the kitchen. She faced the fridge in front of her and moved her hand up to pull open the door.** _ **Fuck**_ **, was all Alex could think to herself when she saw that she forgot to go grocery shopping over the weekend. What was before her was a carton of milk, small amount of Chinese takeout, a case of beers, butter that seemed brand new, and some bottled water. She shook her head while making a mental note to go grocery shopping soon, Alex ended up grabbing two water bottles for the two of them. Soon after the raven-haired women turned on her heels with the two water bottles in her hand, lazily making her way to the opposite side of the living room couch where Piper wasn't sitting.**

" **Here Pipes, this won't cure your hangover that your gonna have tomorrow** _ **but**_ **it'll help clear your vision" Alex tossed a water bottle at Piper, later grabbing the blanket that was folded neatly on top of the couch and pulled it over her and Piper their feet slightly brushing against each other as they sat from opposite sides from one another.**

Piper took a mouthful of water and gulped it down which sent cold shivers throughout her body making her slightly pull the blanket more over on top of her.

"Thanks Al" the blonde said still managing to keep warmth, "You looked nice today" she added with a smile.

 **Alex smiled at the comment and lightly blushed, "Yeah? You didn't look too bad yourself" she later then rose her water bottle to her lips taking a sip.**

"Really?" Piper questioned

" **You...looked…** _ **stunning"**_

Now it was the blonde's turn to blush, how was this girl making her feel this way? Making her blush every second of the day and she doesn't even have to do anything. All Piper knows is that this feeling has never been anything she has ever experienced with anybody or even anything and she was almost desperate to find out if Alex was thinking the same thing. Another chill went down Piper spine which sent the tiny hairs on her arms to stand.

" **You cold over there?" Alex asked sincerely before reaching for the remote and turning the TV whilst also people on some random movie that was on this late at night.**

"No no..I'm ok"

" **Piper, you're shivering like a little puppy and I can see you getting goosebumps" She paused, "set the water down and come over here.."**

Piper wasn't sure if she heard her right so she sat frozen, planted in her spot. It wasn't until Alex grabbed a soft fluffy pillow from her one man sofa and placed it behind her head, scooted over enough for Piper to lie next to her, and lifted up the blanket that was already over the both of them with one of her hands to allow more access for the blonde. Piper took a second and looked at Alex who just looked at the blonde then the empty spot next to her then back, waiting for her to make a decision. And she made one..she carefully got up trying hard keeping in mind she was still drunk to the max. She gently laid down right in front of Alex as the brunette threw the blanket over them both making sure it was well over the two over them. They were so close that Piper could feel and hear Alex's heartbeat faster then usually which to Piper was a good sign, and not to mention that Piper could feel the dark-haired woman breathing on her neck sending tiny chills and electricity to go rapid in her bloodstream. But while all this was happening, Piper felt like something finally felt right. Her body wasn't tensed like how it was earlier, she was just taking in the moment with Alex by her side hoping this feeling would never go away for one second and prayed to god that Alex felt the same way but little did she know, Alex felt the exact same way about her.

 **The brunette brought her hand up to Piper's nape slowly brushing the blonde's hair away from her neck as they both continued to watch the movie. Alex gently kissed her neck a few times, giving her a peck here and there while smiling. She brought her right hand and caressed Piper's body as she examined how her and Piper's bodies seemed to fit with each other's perfectly…..** _ **She was her little spoon.**_ **Doing this action brought a sly smile to her lips when she saw Piper's reaction when all of this was happening. They laid there, and laid there….and laid there so comfortable and relaxed in each other's arms that they both slowly drifted off into sleep only for it to last a few minutes because Alex woke up, she was smiling at how the blonde was caressing her hand that was wrapped around her, the brunette went full on ninja mode trying her hardest not to wake Piper up even whilst still being flat out drunk. When she finally managed to be off the couch she pulled the blanket off of Piper, which caused the blonde to groan, Alex carefully lifted Piper into her arms and headed into her bedroom where she placed Piper on the right side of her bed after she pulled the bed's comforter low enough where the blonde's body was fully visible. She turned around and headed towards her dresser getting out a pair of her own gray sweatpants and a slightly worn out-black Rolling Stones shirt for Piper to change into.**

" **Pipes" she said as she softly shook Piper from her sleep.**

"mmmwhat"

 **Alex could tell Piper wasn't fully awake but was wet awake enough to be able to put on clothes.**

" **You have to take your clothes off…" She paused "..but not for** _ **my purposes**_ **, their for** _ **your purposes**_ **"**

A very silent "Ok" was all that she responded with and with that she began slowly taking off her shirt and pants still being half asleep.

 **It took every bone, every individual muscle in Alex's body to not pounce on Piper and attack her with kisses. She knew this wasn't going to be the last time hanging out with Piper nor would it be the last time they say each other. Alex felt as this moment she was in right now would come again because of this** _ **connection**_ **she was feeling for her, hopefully they wouldn't be as drunk as they are right now when the moment comes and she wants Piper to remember her** _ **touch, her scent, her body.**_ **The brunette made her way to the other side of her bed where Piper was sitting upright taking her clothes off and starting to put on the clothes Alex had laid out a few minutes ago.**

 **When she finally succeeded on putting Alex's clothes she flopped back into the position she was in moments before. Alex now made her way to the other side of the bed where she usually slept and lifted the comforter wide enough so her herself was able to slide in. Piper laid there next to her with a smile on her face,** _ **what is up with this girl, looking all cute and shit**_ **Alex quietly thought to herself as she also looked at the blonde and responded with a smile. She felt Piper slowly shift into the side of Alex's ribs and nestle her neck and head into her chest, this** _ **feeling**_ **was surely the best and for the dark haired woman this was the first…in a long time..that she had a woman in her bed that she wasn't having sex with. And with that thought, Alex wrapped her left arm around Piper's shoulder and held her closer as she felt little tiny cells start to fill with electricity from her touch…they both slowly drifted off into deep sleep.**

* * *

 **A/N This chapter was just a little filler for now I'm just gonna stop right here but trust me you guys will love or maybe hate the next chapter and I already started righting it and so far it had over 3k+ words so you shall be soon amused by that…anyway keep leaving reviews on things I should add and what not and other than that I have nothing to say but , Love you guys !**


	8. Thanks For Taking Care Of Me

**A/N WOW almost a month since my last update, next update will be next Saturday. See you guys soon.**

* * *

Chapter 8

 _ **They drifted off into deep sleep**_

 **The way Alex slept last night had to be the best she has ever slept for what seems like ages. It was now Saturday and the time was 9:04 a.m. The brunette slowly stirred and began to open to her eyes as she began to transition from being asleep to being awake. She rolled over to her left to face a familiar blonde only to see the spot next to her on her bed was empty.** _ **Was it all some dream? No, it seemed so real...Awhh shit fucking headache!**_ **She turned to lay on her back and brought her right hand up to her forehead.** _ **Ugh...hangover**_ **Alex thought. Maybe it wasn't a dream…**

" **Piperr?" She slightly yelled.**

 **No response…**

 _ **Fucking**_ _ **great**_ **was all Alex had running through her head, she didn't want it to be like this. What if Piper didn't have the feelings she had towards Alex when she was sober but only when she was drunk.** _ **Is the even possible?**_ **Not to mention Alex was thinking about all these "what if" situations all at once while having a hangover from hell. A groan escaped from her mouth, something was different….the apartment….smelt different. Carefully bringing herself up to her feet, she got up and made her way to the kitchen. each step Alex took she seemed to lose even more balance than the last step.**

" _ **How the hell did Piper manage to get home"**_ **she mumbled.**

" _ **She was more drunk than me"**_

 **Moments later, she stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the view before her. A beautiful blonde that was still wearing Alex's pajamas from last night stood there in the kitchen swaying her hips to the low volume music coming from her phone.**

 **Alex took a few steps closer and quietly made her way to her recliner, taking in the sight as she watched her.**

 _Girl, I hear you're a mover_

 _Well, I'm just a-bout a-mover too_

. . . . .

Piper continued swaying her hips to match the rhythm of the music as she mouthed the words. She woke up around 8:13 to find herself in a bed that wasn't her's **.** It wasn't until she gently and quietly rolled over to her right, she saw the person who accompanied her in the bed. A sigh of relief came from her as she started to make her way to the kitchen. Although Piper can't handle her liquor as well as Alex, she can deal with a hangover better than the brunette. She picked up the trick in her early years when she was working at fast food restaurants. She was constantly out partying with her high school friends but almost always had to work the next day, so she began learning how to deal with her hangovers.

Last night was _amazing,_ even though there was no _sex_ involved she was happy with the fact that Alex took the time to take care of her and just be able to accompany her.

To repay her, Piper thought it would be nice to cook a traditional "Chapman breakfast" for the two of them, she went to her _"slow"_ playlist on her phone and she began to play her favorite song, slowly starting to sway her hips and bob her head to the rhythm.

 _Listen, they tell me you're a sweet talker,_

 _huh, huh_

 _Well, baby, I've got some sweet talk for you_

 _Yeah, you're a real cool walker, mama_

 _And I just wanna walk with you_

The traditional "Chapman breakfast" consists of making scrambled eggs with skillet potatoes along with toast for the two of them and finishing it off when a special recipe for hot chocolate.. For a while Piper was oblivious to her surrounding and was caught up in her own little world until she heard a familiar raspy voice..

" **I** _ **really**_ **am enjoying this...** _ **lovveely**_ **view"**

Piper slightly jumped at the sudden outburst but soon transitioned back to being relaxed

"Yeaah? Well don't get _too_ _into_ it because the Chapman breakfast is almost ready" she responded having a smile going from ear to ear on her face.

" **Ooo, a Chapman breakfast you say? You didn't have to make me breakfast."**

"After what you did for me last night, it's the least I can do" the blonde smiled.

 _ **Shit did we have sex**_ **, Alex began to worry...**

As if Piper read Alex's mind she spoke up once again.

"No we didn't do what you think we did _but,_ you did take care of the drunk Piper which isn't usually the easiest thing to do" Piper responded as she began to put the food on plates making her way to the kitchen table that was only a few feet away from where she was just standing at moments ago.

She continued putting one plate down at a time.

The first plate that came to the table was the main course, scrambled eggs and skillet potatoes. The next one was on a smaller plate holding the toast along with a choice of strawberry or jam. And finally two mugs were placed on opposite sides of each other, and inside was the very secret Chapman hot chocolate recipe.

Piper nodded her head down slightly as a gesture to Alex letting her know she can come sit at the table now.

 **Alex raised an eyebrow at Piper along with a sly smirk.**

" **Isn't this fancy" she said while making her way to the table.**

. . . . .

 **3** _ **HOURS LATER…**_

 _ **12:16 p.m.**_

Three hours have passed in what felt like 10 minutes. Polly called me earlier in a panic for not telling her where I went last night and now she is right outside Alex's apartment honking her horn like a teenager's mom.

"That's me" I slightly whispered, I stood up from the couch where I was previously sitting and started heading towards the door.

 _HONK HONK_

 _Can she just fucking calm down for a second?_ I mumbled to myself. Alex soon followed my actions and walked me to the door. She unexpectedly gently grabbed me by the rest making my entire body turn to face her being only centimeters away from her face, _and those precious lips that did wonders_.

She lightly brushed a strand of hair that had fallen down onto my face.

" **I…had…a** _ **great**_ **time last night, and this morning"** she said keeping her voice low and seductive…

" **Will I see you around?"** I slightly laughed at the question, but all that did was make her furrow her eyebrows in confusion.

"I have you in most of my classes, of course you'll see me around" I smiled as I said this, taking this opportunity to wrap my arms around her waist as she pulled me a closer.

" **Mmmmm, that sounds good"** she mumbled, as if we both read each other's minds at the same time we both leaned in for a kiss…

 _ **THUMP**_

I pulled back quickly and she did also, we bumped heads. _Seriously Piper_ I silently cursed to myself..I was the first to burst into laughter at such an awkward and back timing moment and as if anything could get more embarrassing another honk from Polly's car could be heard from downstairs along with her loud voice.

"HURRY YOUR BLONDE ASS!"

I moved my hand that was covering the spot that bumped Alex with away and continued to straighten my back.

" **What are the odds" Alex let out a laugh "But I would also like to try that again.."**

This time I let her take over instead of it being both of us, the kiss was short but long I didn't know what it made " _us"_. I don't know if there was even an _"us"_ all I know is that there is a feeling that I get when I'm with her a feeling that is so strong I can sense that she's feeling it to. And that's good right?...

After saying our "see you later(s)" and giving one last kiss I made my way downstairs to the parking lot where I found a very antsy Polly.

"Did you guys FUCK or something?! You couldn't have taken any longer?!" She said while using her hands to express her emotions.

"Calm down, I wasn't up there for _that_ long"

"Piper please, I could've gone to your parent's Hampton house and back and you still wouldn't have been done" Polly looked at me then she pursed her lips and continued," Anyway, thanks for telling me where you were going last night asshole."

"I would've told you but you went upstairs at a stranger's house party with Pete, didn't want to walk into anything"

"Ok, I see your point. You won. You happy?"

We were making our way down back to campus to our dorms. This was going to be quite a question-filled ride…

* * *

 **A/N : Short chapter? Yes I know. I totally had writer's block when it came to writing this chapter and I have no idea why. It took me basically a month just to write this messy chapter. Sorry about the wait but I am already starting on the next chapter {Spoiler alert: Things are about to happen} I'll see you guys next Saturday and please KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING**


	9. Part 1: Out For The Evening

**A/N I'm going to start writing in first person because I feel like the story would make more sense. Also this chapter is in 2 parts and this chapter is all from Piper's pov**

* * *

Chapter 9

I woke up to the sound of a loud Polly, _ugh what the fuck is she ranting about this time_ I thought. Pushing my thoughts aside, I raised my hands to my face and gently began rubbing my eyes to help clear my vision. I looked to my left only to see Polly going through my phone… _my phone?...wait WHAT?_

"Why the hell are you going through my phone?!" I nearly screamed

"Oh shut up" she had this shit eating grin planted on her face…

"What's going on?" I asked as my anger was now slowly being replaced with confusion.

"Oh silly Piper, the real question is what's going on with you and Alex" she said as she began wiggling her eyebrows and jaw.

"What are you talking about?"

She soon tossed my phone backed to me and I began scrambling through my messages just like she was doing moments earlier. I noticed that I had one new message that was already read thanks to Polly but, was still new to me. It was from Alex…

 _ **Morning kid, hope this text doesn't wake you.**_

 _ **I was wondering if you wanted to go out for the evening...around 6 ish?**_

Already a smile grew on my face but, it immediately faded away when I realized that someone responded to it already and that someone wasn't me. I quickly switched my gaze to Polly's…

"You _FUCKING_ TEXTED HER!" annnnnnd there goes my temper, it's out of its cage. I looked back down to my phone and read the text

" _Oh I would love to"_

It wasn't what Polly replied with that made me so angry but, it was the attachment that was sent after it…

"YOU TOOK A PICTURE OF ME WHILE I WAS SLEEPING?" I yelled as I threw my head back into my pillow bringing my hands to cover my face. _I'm fucking ruined_

"I didn't even _look decent_ in it neither" I managed to spit out. I looked back over to Polly who was on the couch dying of laughter.

"What did I do to deserve this exactly?"

"Oh come one Piper, lighten up. She just basically asked you out on a date and according to the clock you got 3 hours till 6." She said after recovering from her laughing session and continued rubbing tears from her eyes.

"Shit how long was I asleep for and why didn't you wake me up earlier?"

"Hey Hey Hey, I was with Pete alright. He took me out to lunch"

"You could've woke me up before you left!"

"Oh yeah…sorry?"

A very loud frustrated groan escaped from my mouth as I began to make my way to my closet, gathering clothes to take with me to the shower along with my basket full of my soaps and shampoos. After taking a very short shower I made my way back to my dorm, I pushed the door open and saw Polly on her phone as if the previous events never happened, I expected that from her though. I was hesitant to bring up the events that went down at the party mainly because I feared she would ask what Alex and I did on the dance floor and at the refreshments table. Ignoring my thoughts, I began to make my way to my phone. Picking it up, I started typing a text to Alex.

 _Sorry you had to see that. Not the most pleasant sight. Aside from that embarrassing moment, what's the necessary attire for this evening?_

 _ ***Send***_

It only took a few seconds until a vibrating buzz came from my phone

 _ **It wasn't embarrassing, it was cute and dress nice…it's going to be quite the evening x**_

Before I placed my phone down, I quickly looked at the digital clock that was displayed at the middle of the screen

 _ **4:32 p.m**_

And with that I began to quickly dress myself and do my makeup.

 _ **2 hours later, 5:47 p.m.**_

It was nearly 6 o'clock and before I started to make my way downstairs to the parking lot I took one last glance of myself in the full body mirror. I was wearing a dress that was from my one of my favorite online stores, it was _LULUS Exclusive Gracefully Yours Black Dress_. It had a slit in the middle that showed just enough cleavage, not that I really had anything to _really_ show. The back of the dress showed off my toned back which gave the dress a sexy/classy look to it, and it ended right above the knee.  
As for my makeup I went with a more natural look with the exception of putting on a smoky eye and light eye shadow. In my opinion it was the best I've looked in months. No one has actually taken me out on a _date_ for a couple of months so I was pleased with the way I looked for the evening. One last attempt to straighten out my dress was the last thing I did before I made my way down to the parking lot.

What awaited me was definitely was something I didn't expect… _a-a limousine?_ I thought to myself. Alex really outdid herself and I only known her for roughly 4 weeks. I'm not even sure what type of _evening_ it was going to turn out to be, and then it all clicked in my brain at that moment. Gears starting moving in my head and I could've sworn I heard them making machine like noises. _This is a date_

I stood there waiting for Alex to make her appearance, the wait wasn't long at all because at that exact moment out came a tall familiar figure from the back of the limo. I would be liar if I didn't say that Alex is the most gorgeous woman alive, _she was definitely a sight for sore eyes_. I took my time checking her out as best I could and it looked like she too started to scan me from head to toe. She was wearing a dark blue cocktail dress along with black high heels that showed off her oh so toned legs. _Oh those legs…_ A moan escaped my mouth before I even had the ability to stop it. I assume that she heard it because a sly smile started to form on her lips.

" **Well, nice to see you too…"** I know it's only been a little over 24 hours since the last time that I seen her but I've missed her… _Wow that's slightly weird_ but, it's a type of weird that I seem to be _comfortable with._

"What are we doing this _fine_ evening that involves us to take a limo?"

" **Well…that's and a surprise and it wouldn't be a surprise if you knew what we were going to now would it?"** She paused to smirk and soon continued…

" **And as much as I'm enjoying the sight…"** I heard her taking in a huge amount of air as she scanned me once more **"We gotta be somewhere in 5 minutes, let's go…"**

I just simply nodded and squealed in excitement. I liked where this is going, it's almost like an _adventure_ and _I love it._ With that we both made our way to the back of the limousine but, before I was about to take a step inside of the luxury/classy vehicle Alex caught my attention.

" **Pipes?"**

"Yes"

" **You…Look…** _ **phenomenal**_ **"**

I replied with a silent _"thank you"_ that was loud enough only for Alex to hear, I focused my gaze away from Alex's as I began to feel heat risen to my cheeks and other… _areas_.

* * *

 **A/N Not the longest chapter but remember this is a two part. I have an idea for a future chapter and lets just say...prepare to be shocked? Yes that's the word. I'm currently dying because 1, Laura posted a photo shopped picture of her and Taylor together and 2, GOLDEN GLOBES ARE TODAY AND I'M NOT PHYSICALLY OR EMOTIONALLY READY**


	10. Part 2: Lets Go

**A/N I'm literally freaking out because of the oitnb season 4 teaser…Piper looks so fucking badass, there already looks like there's a shit ton of action and its barely the fucking teaser. Haven't seen it? Go to Netflix's YouTube page (mixed point of view dotted lines symbolizes change of pov)**

* * *

Chapter 10

 _Spending the night, trying to seduce her,_

 _Till finally beneath, mistletoe stands,_

 _To suggestion, urgent kiss her answer,_

 _Then it's tangling tongues and wandering hands_

 **I'm not exactly an expert when it came to dates, the only things I really knew about them were the basics. Be a gentleman…in this case a** _ **gentlewoman**_ **, take her where she wants to go or surprise her, pay for the bill and hope the night doesn't get fucked over. That's how they're usually supposed to go right? Lets just hope I don't fuck up. I can admit that getting a limo to pick her up was a bit-over doing it I guess you can say but, I was still trying to impress Piper, hopefully it's working…**

 **In the meantime, I noticed her staring out the window looking out to the city lights as if she were in a music video.**

" **Fascinated by the view kid?" She switched her gaze from the window to me, quickly scanning my body like an x-ray…**

"Mmhmm" **she paused for a short moment as she inhaled the air around** _ **us**_ **.** "It's relaxing, ya know? I don't know what it is about the night time in New York that makes me just relax…helps me appreciate life more every time I get the chance to look…"

 **So far it was off to a good start but, me being me…I wanted to step it up a notch.**

" **Want anything to drink? We're in a limo so you have quite the amount of choices" I chuckled after saying my sentence.**

"Sure, there any Amsterdam over there?" **the blonde said pointing her hand to the miniature bar area. I raised one of my eyebrows as I began to speak…**

" **Already getting into it I see?" I started to slightly hunch my way over to the bar area to grab a couple of glasses and the bottle itself. As I made my way back to where I was sitting previously which was fairly close to Piper I managed to also turn the radio on, the station that played was a pop station and the music was fairly low so I didn't bother with touching it afterwards.**

" **How many do you want to take?" I questioned**

"Two is fine" **she allowed her electric straight teeth to make an appearance for the first time that night. And damn did I fucking love it.**

" **Then I'll have two as well"**

 **4 shots later the yell from the limo driver could be heard and I assumed that he was telling us that we arrived to our destination. He came around and was nice enough to open the door for us as we got out…**

"Hope you two ladies enjoy the rest of the evening" **he said in his thick British accent as he closed the door behind us and began making his way back to the driver's side of the limo.**

. . . . .

Once we exited the very luxury limo, I stood there looking at the tall building before me in awe.

"Alex, this place is beautiful" I managed to say after letting my mouth fall open.

" **You ain't seen nothing yet"** and with that she grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the elegant entrance. _This place is fancy as hell, how could Alex even afford such a thing?_ There was a sign on the building that said _"Riverpark"_ in cursive like writing. Without me realizing it we were already getting led to our table. I looked to my left and I couldn't help but smile back at the sight…Alex had an adorable smirk planted on her face.

"And here is your guys' table, let me know if there is anything else I can get you two" the waitress gave a slight nod before turning on her heels and going back to waiting other tables. I was still amazed, by the view and by view I mean the extremely hot, lovely brunette sitting across from me.

" **Do you know what you're getting?"** she asked as she let out a small raspy chuckle. I didn't realize it till now that I haven't even bothered to pick up the menu or place my rolled up napkin on my lap. _Way to go Piper…_

"Oh-yeah!...sorry my bad"

" **It's ok…"** she replied as she went back looking down at her menu with the same alluring smile from earlier. After 5 minutes the same waitress came back to take mine and Alex's orders, after the waitress left yet once again I began to finally start a full conversation with Alex unlike the small talks we've recently been having.

"This place is so… _beauteous_ Alex." My eyes began to wonder once more only to fix my gaze back to the raven-haired woman in front of me.

" **It's on my list of favorite restaurants, can never go wrong with** **American cuisine"**

I smiled before I continued the conversation "So Alex…what are you doing in college? Like-what are you trying to major in" I questioned as I began to bring my water to my lips slowly…

" **You're right to the point aren't you?...But to answer your question, I'm gonna try and major in mathematics. I'm very good when it comes to numbers."**

 _And I bet your good when it comes to your hands too_ I thought…after I said that in my brain Alex's eyes nearly popped out of her sockets and looked at me in disbelief. I still had been drinking my water when I realized that my thought wasn't actually _a thought_... it managed to slip out of my mouth as if it were nothing. My eyes widened also along with a bright new shade of pink rising to my cheeks as I nearly choked on my water after what I said. I immediately sat my water back down and used my napkin that was resting on my lap to wipe of the remains of the liquid off my chin. _Fuck, Fuck, Fuck, FUCK_

Alex sat there at the other end of the table with her bottom lip caught under her teeth trying to prevent herself from laughing. And just like I predicted, here comes the rambling from yours truly…

"Um-fuck-sorry I didn't mean to say that it kinda slipped out, I mean I'm not trying to be mean and say that your hands aren't skilled but, they probably are and-awh shit I'm just g-"

Alex allowed herself to let out quite the laugh and once it managed to die down she spoke up, cutting me off…

" **It's ok Piper, sometimes things just slip out"** she bit her lip once again and continued **"but if you were wondering yes, my hands are very skilled since you know…the calculators we use in math"**

And if that statement didn't make me blush hard enough then what she did next definitely did, she rose both of her hands and wiggled her fingers whilst saying **"thanks to you I apparently have skilled fingers"** I wasn't able to contain my own laughter any more, especially after my embarrassing moment and with that we both sat there laughing together.

From what seemed like only a few minutes, our food shortly arrived to our table. At the same time Alex and I both reached for our silverware to begin eating our dinner. This time it was Alex who continued the conversation…

. . . . .

" **And may I ask, what are you doing in college or trying to major in?"** _ **Well shit when did I start to sound smart?**_ **I slightly played with my food before taking a bite while waiting for Piper to answer.**

"I wanna try and major in English and I want to study performing arts" **she said shyly as she too began eating. I nodded letting her know that I acknowledged what she said and to admit it , I was more than impressed with her choice…**

" **Have any hobbies?"**

"I love to read…and art" **she paused as her eyes began to lighten even brighter than before as she began to speak about the topic** "it's something I like to see and do on my spare time"

 **I simply nodded my head to show that I was listening; this girl...fascinates me, in more ways than one to be exact. I let her talk while I sat there, admiring how her blue eyes seemed to sparkle more when the moon is reflecting in them…how her dimples seemed to have deepen the more she smiled. The way my heart felt when she looked at me and laughed because of my way of telling jokes.** _ **When did I become such a sap?**_

" **What about family?" I spoke up since I realized she had stopped talking making that a signal for me that it was my turn to change the subject but, the response that Piper gave me was definitely something I wasn't expecting**

"Most of them are assholes" **the way she said it made my heart break.** _ **What happened?**_

" **Can I ask why? You don't have to respond if you don't want to" and with that a frown began to make its appearance on Piper's face…**

"They really like to, plan things out for me…and right now you're probably thinking **'well isn't that a good thing?'** the answer is no. When I mean plan things out for me they literally push all my feelings aside and force me to do things just so it could boost their egos up, my family is what you call WASPS." **She concluded her sentence with a slight shrug as if it were nothing and began drinking her water.**

 **Before she had the chance to ask me the same question a waiter came and placed the bill down…**

"Thank you for eating with us, let me know if you two want a to go box or any deserts" **and with that the man was gone. Piper and I spent a brief moment fighting over who was going to pay the tab, she wanted to but, I also wanted to…thankfully she gave up once I placed my hand on top of hers which seemed to make her go in a short trance which caused me to let out a small laugh when she realized that I was paying.**

 **I stood up from the table, fixing my dress whilst I stood there. I held my hand out towards Piper's direction as an offer and luckily she took it. On our way out we passed by other areas of the restaurant, the bar, the patio, the outside dining area and many more. We walked hand in hand together back to the street where we were greeted with the same limo driver from earlier.**

 **I looked slightly to my left to see a smiling Piper which caused myself to also smile wide.**

"I take it that you two had a nice evening, yes?" **the limo driver said as he made his way to the back, opening the door for us. I was going to respond but Piper beat me to it.**

"A _very_ nice evening" **she said as she squeezed my hand.**

 **Once we were back in the limousine, Piper was the one that turned the music on to a mix of 2000's throwback and went on to grab 2 already premade shots with lime already in the inside. At this I arched one of my eyebrows and allowed a sly smirk to grow on my lips. We weren't drunk…even though we each had 2 shots prior to going in the restaurant but drinking a lot of water sobered both of us. She made her way back to the seat that was next to me and handed me a shot…**

"I want to do one of _your shots_ , you know…like the ones we did at the party" **Piper said that so close to my ear that I could practically cum from just the sound of her voice.** _ **Again, why does she have this effect on me?**_ **I bit my lip because I knew exactly what she was talking about, I simply nodded as I began to brush my hair with my fingers to the other side of my head so my neck was fully exposed.**

 **Since we've already done this before Piper had no trouble with starting off first…**

. . . . .

 _Here comes the confident Piper_ , I thought to myself. I waited as Alex brushed her hair to the side which eventually left her neck bare, I licked my lips just from the sight and soon enough, I took the shot that was beside me on a small table. There was a burning sensation that spread wildly in my throat; I then began pinching the lime that was in my hands onto Alex's neck, using one of my free hands to assist her on tilting her head like I did at the party.

I parted my lips as I started to bring my mouth to her neck, I used my tongue to gather the juices that remained from the squeezed lime as my other hand placed the remainder of it in Alex's mouth. Before I went to turn her head I took it as a chance to bite her ear lope… _gently_. The response I got was truly breath taking. She let out a low groan when I turned her head to face me. Although she had a lime in between her teeth she was still the most beautiful girl I've ever seen.

I placed my hands on both sides of her face then slowly began guiding her lips to meet with mine. _Finally_ , I thought…I truly have just been waiting to kiss her ever since I left her flat a few days ago. I moaned into the kiss which then Alex deepened, it lasted for 10 seconds before it was Alex's turn to take a shot.

Alex repeated my actions from just moments ago, instead of licking the lime off my neck like I did to hers she surprised me by sucking on my pulse point, one of my most _sensitive spots_. With that i let my mouth fall open as I positioned myself to the point where I was straddling her, my lungs began to be desperate for air when Alex used one of her hands to guide my face to hers as the other one rested on my hip. The kiss eventually started to become more heated, my hands made their way to her hair…tugging on it slightly but, all was interrupted when the limo came to a stop…we were at Alex's apartment.

Knowing that the limo driver was going to make his way to the back in a matter of seconds I managed to go back to the position I was in when I first entered the luxury vehicle. _Thank god_ I was quick because as soon as I sat down the door flew open.

"You two have a good night, try not to get into any trouble" the kind man said as Alex and I both exited the car, quite quickly. We said our "good-byes" to the limo driver then once he left; Alex took my hand and led me to her apartment…

* * *

 **A/N Yeah, yeah don't worry…next chapter is coming very soon (later this week). I think i'm gonna place this story in the rated M section, let me know what you think and like always please leave a review !**


	11. Finally

**A/N : hey guys I'm deeply sorry that I haven't updated this story in a while, I kind of took a hiatus on writing for a bit to focus on school but now I'm back and I hope y'all can forgive me for leaving you guys with such a huge cliff hanger on the last chapter so without further ado...**

 **{SMUT WARNING} finally**

Chapter 11

 _The sweet words she'll whisper,_

 _the look in her eye,_

 _the way she'll make me feel._

 _Oh, I could just die!_

 _"You two have a good night, try not to get into any trouble" the kind man said as Alex and I both exited the car, quite quickly. We said our "good-byes" to the limo driver then once he left; Alex took my hand and led me to her apartment_

Next thing I knew was my body being slammed against Alex's apartment door, her lips automatically attached to my neck, my hands immediately went up to the her hair, tugging on it slightly. Just as I was going to pull Alex's face to mine...

"Oh dear god!" My thought process was cut off as soon as she started sucking on my pulse point, no doubt in my mind that they'll be a noticeable hickey there later on. Tugging on her hair harder now, I lifted Alex's head and finally met her lips, the kiss was heated and filled with passion, lust, and some other thing that I can't quite put my finger on. Again, my thoughts were cut off when I felt her hands slowly make their way down to my ass, giving it a rough squeeze causing me to gasp loudly and lean into her body even more.

"Mmm - FuckAlex!" When we both pulled pulled away ( _we're human, we need to breathe and the last thing I want to do is pass out right now_ ) for air, I took the opportunity to look into her beautiful emerald eyes that had me in awe...except her eyes were no longer emerald, they were a very dark shade of green - almost grey. I gasped at the sight which only caused Alex to have a sly smile appear on her face.

Her hand grabbed mine and guided me towards the big bed. She seemed to know exactly what we were doing whereas I was lost. But I was willing to let her take the reins this time. The idea of her being the experienced one was enticing and scary at the same time because I was so used to being in control. The older woman did not waste any time and just started undressing me by pulling off my dress. I felt paralyzed by her confidence but helped her get out her own dress.

We both wore matching black underwear but she looked so hot; there was no other way to describe it. Her body would make anyone insecure and I looked at her in awe. Alex is the embodiment of perfection. She sat down on the edge of the bed and pushed herself slightly more towards the middle before taking my hand and guiding me to straddle her in her lap. As if I wasn't heated already? My hips slowly sinking in her lap, she cupped my face with both hands and kissed me more passionately. This felt otherworldly.

Her hands started exploring every inch of my body and I tried reciprocating as best as I could but I was so overwhelmed most of the time.

Being the submissive one was new to me but I could get used to it in Alex's case. I hadn't even noticed she had taken my bra off until her mouth was leaving a bunch of wet kisses on chest. My fingers scratched her back that I had been clinging on to for a while now. The next thing I knew was her rolling us onto the bed and I was quite shocked to find myself lying on my stomach with Alex behind me. I swallowed loudly and felt her hand pull off my panties while her wet lips kissed my shoulder blades.

I was not prepared. I was not prepared at all for what Alex was doing to me because I had never felt this aroused in my life. I was not prepared for the sex goddess that Alex turned out to be. Her hand was slipping in between the sheets and my body to reach the throbbing area between my legs.

"Oh god", I moaned as soon as her fingers reached their destination. She was rubbing them expertly in a circling motion that made me quiver under her slender body. I could her heavy breathing which made it even harder to focus. She had barely even started but I was so close it was almost embarrassing. My heart was already beating out of my chest when her tongue traced my entire spine.

There was no time to think before I felt a pair of full lips replace her fingers. I gripped the sheet with my hands because I was usually not a big fan of it but Alex had me almost at the point of passing out. There was no telling what she'd do next and that drove me insane; that and her freaking lips between my legs right now. I felt so exposed, that's why I usually never let anyone do that to me, but I was spreading my legs willingly for her and within just a few more seconds I knew there was no escaping it anymore. My body was shaking in ecstasy as I bit down on the sheet and convulsed like crazy.

Alex placed a few soft kisses on my back before rolling me over to face her finally. I kissed her swollen lips hungrily and wanted her to feel what I had just felt. Although I was not sure I'd be capable of replicating that feeling since it was so mind-blowingly intense. I tried pushing her on her back to take the lead but she kept me down.

"Relax Pipes, let me take care of you", she whispered in a husky voice and I felt like fainting hearing that. My eyes widened again when I felt her lips trailing down my again until her face was settling between my legs again.

"Fuck...", I exclaimed as she pulled out all the stops and just kept going like I hadn't already climaxed. Her tongue was doing things I didn't know were humanly possibly; like sending me over the edge again within just a few minutes. This all felt surreal and I kept thinking that I would pass out soon if she didn't stop but I didn't want her to at the same time. I lost track of how many times she actually made me convulse in complete ecstasy. My hand tangled in her her and I wanted her to come up so I could breathe for a second. She gave in and I pulled her in for a kiss as she straddled one of my legs and started riding up and down my thigh.

My mouth opened in a mixture of surprise and excitement. Her hips were moving so sensually and I couldn't deny that I was still getting turned on even though it was supposed to be her turn. Wrapping my arms around her with one arm and keeping my other hand tangled up in her hair, she seemed to build up the tension I had already released multiple times by now. Pulling her body as close as I possibly could I felt her shaking and twitching profusely. I kept kissing her neck and every inch of skin I could reach at this point. Mostly I tried kissing her lips but they were trembling now and I heard her finally moan in the same thrill as I had before.

She basically collapsed on top me and I stroked her back tenderly as her shaking was dying down only slowly. I felt relieved to find that she had enjoyed it as well. Probably not as much as me but that was impossible after her performance. Our chests pressed against one another, I was able to hear her heartbeat which seemed to be just as fast as mine. She looked up now and kissed me very gently. I kissed back just as softly and loved the tenderness and intimacy of it all after the heated passion. Usually I was not into that much cuddling but I could not get enough of the woman slowly settling beside me.

We kept kissing for quite a while before I felt the fatigue of my body take over. But I didn't want to fall asleep because what just happened might not be real and I actually might just be back in my dorm waking up from an oh so good dream. I took her hand and interlaced our fingers before just looking into her emerald eyes as we now laid cuddling side by side to each other. There was nothing else on my mind than telling her how I really felt. She kept her eyes on mine as well and I couldn't tell what she was thinking. Still, I wanted her to know what I was thinking.

"Wha-" she cut me off by placing her lips on mine before I could even ask my question.

 **"We'll talk about it in the morning Pipes, let's get some rest"** she smiled and kissed me more slowly on the lips. I sighed contently as I felt a stir of butterflies flutter in my stomach. When the kiss came to a natural end I muttered an "mmmk" and smiled softly back. With that she kissed my temple lightly and wrapped her arm around my shoulder, holding me tight.

 **"Goodnight Pipes"**

"Goodnight Al"

As our breathing slowly started to even out, the more my eyes became heavy. A small smile appeared on my face out how perfect Alex's body seemed to fit with mine, I held onto her a bit more tighter as I slowly drifted into a deep slumber.

 _God, I want her to just be mine_ I thought,


End file.
